


Manifest Alchemy

by mxjoyride



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: Set later in season one.  In his office, Hannibal gives Will a drug to induce a bit of missing time to use for his own pleasure.--He stood in front of Will now, taking in the sight of him -- his delicate eyelashes, the shape of his slightly-parted lips.  He knelt between Will’s knees, bringing himself eye level with Will’s crotch, and inhaled the scent of him.  Here, it wasn’t overpowered by that terrible aftershave, and he could take in the fullness of it -- the most primal essence of him.  And primal it was.  There was a darkness in it, something beautifully bestial, unlike that of anyone else Hannibal had ever encountered.This, above all else, was what Hannibal craved from Will.  Not merely this scent, not even the physical act he intended to perform, but that essence.  The truth inside him.  But the process of drawing it out of Will remained a long one, one that Hannibal had only just begun.   But in the meantime, in this moment, Hannibal would be sated.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Manifest Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> "A new reality of our own creation, an empire without end  
> Released from guilt, released from pain, released from love, released from trust  
> We are anointed in the sacred power  
> We are enshrined in ourselves"
> 
> \-- The Body & Thou, "Manifest Alchemy"

Will sat slumped to one side in his chair in Hannibal’s office, his eyes closed, his legs apart. Hannibal smiled to himself as that familiar, gentle buzz of power began to flow through him. What he had put in Will’s drink had now taken full effect, and the next few hours of Will’s life now belonged completely to Hannibal. Will would remember none of this -- it would be another of his episodes of missing time.

Hannibal walked over, keeping his eyes on the strikingly vulnerable sight of Will, and carefully hung his jacket on a nearby hanger. He rolled up his sleeves with the same care. It would be so easy to kill Will now. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d started to do so just this way, he recalled. But that wasn’t the thought that was making Hannibal salivate tonight.

He stood in front of Will now, taking in the sight of him -- his delicate eyelashes, the shape of his slightly-parted lips. He knelt between Will’s knees, bringing himself eye level with Will’s crotch, and inhaled the scent of him. Here, it wasn’t overpowered by that terrible aftershave, and he could take in the fullness of it -- the most primal essence of him. And primal it was. There was a darkness in it, something beautifully bestial, unlike that of anyone else Hannibal had ever encountered. 

This, above all else, was what Hannibal craved from Will. Not merely this scent, not even the physical act he intended to perform, but that essence. The truth inside him. But the process of drawing it out of Will remained a long one, one that Hannibal had only just begun. But in the meantime, in this moment, Hannibal would be sated.

He unfastened Will’s pants and pulled them and Will’s boxers down. Will didn’t stir. Hannibal rested one cheek against Will’s inner thigh and wrapped his arm around the same leg. He moved his head back and forth slightly in something of a slow nuzzle, savoring the warmth of Will’s skin, the softness of his hair, and the subtle hardness of muscle beneath. Hannibal took his time here, giving the same attention to both thighs, as the intensified scent of Will stirred his craving further.

He dragged his tongue gently along Will’s thigh now to his cock, which remained soft even as Hannibal’s hardened, becoming exquisitely uncomfortable against his slacks. He moved one hand to Will’s balls, gently cradling them with his hand, enjoying the feeling of them before taking them one at a time into his mouth, sucking each until he felt a soft hitch in Will’s breathing, delighting in the taste and texture of the skin there. He hoped that Will could truly feel the pleasure of this in the moment -- a pure animal pleasure, of body without the restraint of mind. Hannibal knew someday he and Will would share that together, in full awareness, and this memory in Will’s flesh could bring that day faster.

Hannibal took Will’s soft cock into his mouth now, sucking it gently. He felt it start to grow and harden in his mouth, as Will’s breathing began to quicken. It felt perfect. Hannibal slid his lips down slowly until his face met Will’s skin -- deep enough that Will’s cock blocked his breathing. He stopped just long enough to feel the beginnings of dizziness, then pulled back just as slowly. He continued this way for a while, riding this gentle wave of useful motion, the dizziness of suffocating pleasure, the intoxicatingly inescapable presence of Will filling all of his senses. 

Eventually, Hannibal could notice the tension building in Will’s body -- the labor in his breathing, the barely-perceptible thrust of his hips. When Hannibal began to work faster, a soft moan of gratitude fell from Will’s lips -- the song of a fallen angel, to his ears. He knew it wouldn’t be long. 

Something in Hannibal told him to open his eyes, and when he did, to his surprise, he saw Will’s flutter open, too. As far away as Will’s eyes looked, there was something else in them that felt very present -- carnal and overtaken. 

“Hannibal?” Will moaned, softer than a breath. Something in it sounded almost hopeful.

With that, Will’s eyes closed again, and Hannibal felt Will’s body barely start to shake. Will growled -- beginning as a long, low purr before growing into something decidedly beastly -- as he came into Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal held it all in his mouth for a few moments, focusing his mind on the taste he had craved most, before swallowing it all completely.

Hannibal opened his eyes as a smile overtook his face. Will looked somehow radiant before him, a beatific smile on his face below his closed eyes. Below the pure satisfaction of this moment, Hannibal could feel the almost painful urgency of his own desire. He stood up. He reveled in this gorgeous feeling of need -- so pointed, so focused. An orgasm would leave him dull and lazy with pleasure, like a bear gorged on honey. But this left him elevated.

He took his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed his lips clean. He sat back in his chair across from Will, still looking delightfully like a debauched saint, and poured himself another glass of wine. He still had a little while before Will would wake up.


End file.
